The work that led to this invention was funded under Grant Agreement No. CSJU-GAM-SAGE-2008-001 as part of the European Union's Seventh Framework Program (FP7/2007-2013) for the Clean Sky Joint Technology Initiative.
The present invention relates to a turbomachine blade having a base element, which is a blade part for flow diversion and a blade root, a first guide fixed to the base element, in which a first element is movably guided, and a second guide fixed to the base element, in which a second element is movably guided, a turbomachine blade arrangement having at least two such turbomachine blades, a gas turbine having at least one such turbomachine blade, in particular at least one such turbomachine blade arrangement, and a method for designing such a turbomachine blade and turbomachine blade arrangement.
Known from WO 2012/095067 A1 is a turbomachine blade having a tuning element guide, in which a tuning element, which is provided for impact contact, is movably guided. As explained in WO 2012/095067 A1, it is possible in this way to detune advantageously a characteristic frequency of the blade in that, under certain operating conditions, the tuning element begins to deliver impacts.
In order to reduce the consequences of vibrational excitation for different resonant frequencies and/or excitations, WO 2012/095067 A1 proposes that a plurality of tuning element guides and/or the tuning elements that are movably guided by them be constructed differently. In doing so, WO 2012/095067 A1 suggests a near-root arrangement as being especially advantageous.